One Crazy Family
by lilredfox76
Summary: Yaoi,Mpreg, Demyx was torn apart by Axel,Roxas likes Smexy Zexy, and OH DEAR LORD IS LARXENE FLIRTING WITH LUXORD!


Me: This is one of my second yaoi Mpreg fics and I hope all of ya will like it!

Demyx: I am not happy….

Me: Um…..it's not my fault, it's Axel's!

Axel: What! I-I didn't do anything!

Demyx: -sobs- y-y-you r-

Me: Okay! Enough, you'll spoil it to the fellow viewers_…..-nervously checks yaoi fan girls-_ and I hope the girls won't come after me for more yaoiness….um….BYE!

Zexion: She does not own any of us, but she does own the upcoming people in later chapters.

Roxas: Alright, can we go now? Begin the story, I'mma gets me some Sexy Zexy!

Zexion: W-what!

Summary: Noncon, Mpreg, Yaoi, the Organization had gone gay, Roxas into Sexy Zexy, Mansex and Saix are going at it, and Demyx is torned apart by Axel….OH DEAR LORD IS LARXENE FLIRTING WITH LUXORD!

Pairings: Xemnas/Saix Luxord/Larxene Xigbar/Xaldin Vexen/Marluxia

Main Pairings: Axel/Demyx (_hopefully_) Zexion/Roxas Lexaus ((_Dunno how to spell_)) and Namine

**Chapter 1 – Damaged**

The mullet haired boy cried deeply on his bed, with his water ocean blue eyes covered in tears. He cried like a river flowing deeply in the woods, as he said, "You took it away from me you stupid Pyro-Head!" He threw a pillow said Pyro-Head. The man with fiery red hair frowned in guilt, as he raised his hand to stop his friend from hitting him. "Dem….I didn't mean to….really." Demyx shooked his head, as he said with more tears coming out, "I hate you….get out! I said GET OUT!" 

"No…..I'm not."

"P-Please…g-g-get…out…" Demyx crumbled in Axel's arms, as he gently rubbed his head and said softly, "Shhhh, I'm sorry...Dem….I really didn't mean to…" He again sighed, and let his friend lay in his arms, calming himself down first. You wanna know what had happened? Well….it ain't purty…

Okay, Axel was coming home from his harsh day at Twilight Town. He was pissed and his head hurt, and he need to get laid fast! He groaned and decided instead to get drunk like the usual. "Sake…here I come…." He trudged along the streets, with his head into his thoughts about the events that happened earlier.

He confessed his love to Roxas, but the boy said he's not into Axel, but just as a friend. Now that made Axel broke down into tears a bit….he had a broken '_heart_' and he wished he didn't talked to Roxas that day….. "Might as well ignore that piece of shit and find a new lover…." He mumbled as his face is partially red, thanks to the sake, and other drinks he had drank. The bartender requested him to leave, as Axel mumbled back, "Fuck off…..I can do what I please…" 

Roxas was his life, and he was his best friend, how come Roxas won't return his _feelings_ he held for him? Oh right…they don't have _feelings_, but still…Roxas made him have a _heart_, and Axel wanted to keep that _sensation_ forever! The Pyro growled angrily and blasted a fire ball at the bartender and said to him, "**Fuck** **off**…I'm not in the mood…" The bartender yelped and ducked from the fury man.

His eyes then stared back at his empty bottle of Sake. He saw a glimpse of Roxas's smile, always waiting for him to come with. The warm smile the Keybearer gave him was so _heart-warming_; that…it made him ached for it. He wanted to scream then and there, but he knew it wasn't worth to scream for one person, one Nobody, one Keybearer.

A door busted open wide, and a gasped for air and a pain hitching noise came out of one of Axel's friends. He tripped slightly as he walked over to the furious drunk friend of his, as he had tapped on his shoulder a bit. It was a light tap, but he knew it would catch the attention of his drunken buddy. Axel never cared but he turned roughly to the intruder to find the boy he clandestinely loved before Roxas had came. 

"Axel..?" A mullet haired boy asked, as he anxiously looks intently at the man in front of him. His coat was half cut, leaving his small torso wide open, and giving a different vibe from him towards Axel. His hair was mushed as well, and his blue ocean eyes made the view to Axel like bliss to him. Axel nearly salivates at the sight of a half-naked Demyx. Axel of course is intoxicated out of his mind, and he….well, he stood up and said in a affront voice, "Demish ya sho shexy…!" Poor Demyx, he widened his eyes and backed away rapidly. What Axel just said earlier was this, '_Demyx, you're so sexy…!_' Axel smirked as his eyes glazed with lust and fiery attempt to do something…not good…

Demyx back away again by the look, feeling really defenseless as he squeaked out, "A-Axel….a-a-are y-you o-o-okay…?" He trembled under his glazing stare, and was backed up to a wall. Everyone in the bar stared at the scene, as Axel lazily said in Demyx's ear, "Let's go somewhere….private...ne?" He grinned lustfully, with poor Demyx shaking in fear under him. Axel's 6"2 while Demyx is only 5"4, giving the Pyro the advantage…..he's fire, and Demyx's water…so…he would lose the fight anyway.

Demyx whimpered and said to Axel, "A-Axel…." Axel portaled them to Demyx's room, as he ripped the cloak out of Demyx's body, leaving him naked in front of the Pyro. Demyx yelped and blushed furiously as he whimpered once more, and covered himself with his pillows, barely. Axel wandered his eyes around the water wielders body, loving his silky cold and soft pale skin every moment. Demyx blushed again under his gaze around his body. He quivers at Axel's green yearning eyes, as he said with another snivel, "A-Axel…please…stop!" He cried as Axel smirked again, grabbing his legs and pulled them to the hungry fire wielder. He spread the legs, and nearly groaned with pleasure at Demyx's body. He crawled slightly on his body and nipped on his nipples. He let the boy under him wither in uncertainty, and he yelped as Axel bit hard on his now hard-on nipples. Axel leaned forward to Demyx's neck. He let his hands hold down his sides as he enjoyed every moment of this.

He bit on Demyx's neck, loving the scent of the Melodious Nocturne. He licked the boy, "Damn…..you taste so good…" Demyx widened his eyes, and tried to rip out of the tight grip on his body, as Axel's….hard-on…was feeling on him between his legs, through Axel's black jeans. Demyx once more cried and cried. This is not happening to the boy…no…no..! "A-Axel….d-don't…" Axel pulled Demyx's hands out of the way, so he couldn't cover up his little privates. Oh how Axel adores this boy's body. His small figure beneath his huge body made him moaned. Demyx yelped as Axel forcefully pushed in his huge dick inside of the boy.

Demyx shrieked in pain, as Axel kissed his lips with steam in the air. He kept pushing and pushing in the small ass of his, as Demyx shrieked again from the pain. He jerked up as Axel pushed on his tender spot, "No...n-n-not…there!" He shouted, putting his hands to pull out the huge thing inside of him. He kept saying, "P-please…stop! No! NOT THERE! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed loudly, as he felt a warm sensation out of his dick, and cummed on top of Axel's stomach.

Axel moaned as he said, "You're so tight…Dem…" Demyx cried out as he shouted again, "STOP! NO!" Axel let go of his hands on Demyx's ribs, as he started pumping the poor boy's area, "Moan….now..."Axel threat fully said, as he burned part of Demyx's skin on the stomach area. Demyx bit on his lips, as Axel hit his area again. He moaned in pain, as he gritted his teeth. Tears still forming in his eyes, as he whimpered out, "It hurts…..stop it...please..!" Axel of course didn't wanted to stop. The feeling being inside of the boy made him erect again. 

Demyx gripped on the sheets as he yelped in ache as Axel cummed within of him. Axel moaned out Demyx's name and fell on top of the boy and before he slept, he bit on Demyx's collar bone, marking him as his. Demyx whimpered once more, as he couldn't help but sleep. It was a terrible feeling, and the poor boy felt his ass had been badly bruised.

The next morning, Demyx found himself lying under the Pyro-Head, with the said Pyro snoring on him with his head buried deep into Demyx's neck, as his lips gently stayed on it as well. Demyx widened his eyes as he asked, "What happen!" He stopped as he knew something was still inside his back, as he quivered and bit his lips. He shut his eyes and screamed, waking Axel out of his perverted dream.

Axel widened his eyes as he saw his thing inside of Demyx's butt hole, and a crying Demyx buried beneath him naked and fully aware of Axel on top of him. He blinked and he asked, "Did I…?" He didn't say anything else, as the Nocturne just cried and cried with soreness behind his rear. All that was asked had been responding by the weeping and the whimpering sounds of the Nocturne. 

Axel groaned, now remembering what he did to Demyx. He sadly looked down on his friend's mullet hair, and said softly, "I'm really sorry…..seriously….can you…forgive me..?" Demyx inhale again, as he whimpered in his massive chest. The small figure shivered in fear, and also in pain. He said, "How could…I!" He shouted weakly, and cried in Axel's arms, as he once again shiver. 

Axel just watches his friend crying. It pained him seeing Demyx like this, especially when it was his fault in the first place. That, made Axel widened his eyes once more, and said to himself, "What have I done…?"

Outside the door was Vexen, who heard the WHOLE thing last night. He gravely glared at the door the whole night. Want to know why he keeps baring holes to the door of Demyx's room? Let's just say, that Vexen knew something might happen to poor Demyx after he gets...erm….raped by Axel, and would investigate or….observe the Water Boy for the time being. He sighed and knocked on the door impatiently, "Number 8, open the door this instant, or I'll blast this door down!" 

Axel's head shot up, as he held Demyx instinctively around him, and lowly growled if it was some enemy, but...It turned out to be Demyx's adopted Daddy, Vexen. Axel hissed, "Why should I? We all know that I can melt your skinny old ass of yours..!" He once again held his arms around the tired and pained boy. Axel than said to Vexen and kept holding Demyx, "Would you freak off..! If you're looking for Demyx, he's with me….now piss off..!" Vexen blinked at the possessive words coming from Axel.

He coldly narrowed his eyes at the door, and hissed, "So…you want a fight eh..? Then I shall give you a fight, Number 8….." He let his cold hands blast the door down, as he fumed angrily at Axel holding his son, "Get your hands off of him! He deserves better than you! OFF NOW, AXEL!" 

Axel glared back as he said, "You can't make me…..who says he's of your authority, any how..?" Demyx opened his puffy blue eyes, as he saw the over protectiveness coming from both his friend and Vexen's. He wanted this to stop already! 

"Stop….please…no…more..." He sobbed in Axel's arms, and buried his face in his chest. Axel looked down at the broken Nocturne, and sighed and gave in to Demyx's please. Vexen too stop what he was doing, and sighed, "Axel…do you realized what you have done..? That boy is only 17, and you're 23! What in World That Never Was, were you thinking in the first place! He's underage for this kind of thing! Do you know what will happen..! DO YOU! I suppose not, but this is a serious problem! I will come get Demyx after you release him…immediately!" Vexen raged in a fatherly figure, and also…in a Member figure as well.

Axel glanced at Demyx, and knew what he did was wrong. He hesitated, but…gave in…and let go of…HIS Demyx…yes…he did say HIS. He glared at Vexen, and said in a dangerous tone, "If you even dare…" "No I wouldn't…Demyx will be observed in my Lab for further notice…until then…this is your farewell to him and you…he'll be away from you for quite a while…" 

"WAIT! You can't do that! He's my friend, and I couldn't leave him!" Axel widened his eyes, as he saw Demyx in Vexen's arms, carried in bridal style. "I may not look it…but I can do what I must DO…Xemnas will agree to this…you and him must be avoided…" "SCREW MANSEX, he's a fuckin' bastard and I don't want him to control MY life!" Axel furiously argued back, as he longingly stared at Demyx. Something inside of Axel told him to keep Demyx by his side….it's…aching…his chest...where his heart was…the thought of leaving Demyx pained him. 

Vexen raised a brow at the Flurry. The emerald eyes soften at Demyx, and it was filled with deep-dare he say it? Love…Admiration…Life… "I must go….I must apologize…" He left, as Demyx woke up silently, but before he left, he saw the pained look on Axel's face, the look of loneness…the look of a broken '_heart_'. 

The two males stared at each other, and…they seem too longed for each other. Demyx disappeared with his '_father_' as he didn't know why, but he shouted weakly to Axel, "AXEL!" Vexen, who seemed surprised by his outburst, but left immediately in the portal to his Lab, as he watched his '_son_' cry in his arms, "I love him…." Demyx mumbled, even though Axel has brutally done something unforgivable, he felt a pain in his chest where his heart would be. 

Axel broke into a cry. "Please…don't tell me it's THAT! Please…I don't want you to go…my '_heart_' is damaged already…please…" He pleads, and let tears rolled down his eyes. The feeling is not enough; his '_heart_' is missing some pieces. Something precious to him, had been taken away from him. "I thought I should let you know…my '_heart_' is damaged…how are ya going to fix it..?" He said in his hoarse voice. 

The Kingdom Hearts blared through the window, as it seem to mock everything, and everybody. Axel let out a pained cry, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He lost everything, first it was Roxas…and now...it was his _True Love_…Demyx... he felt so damaged…Damaged…ruined, torn apart. 

Damaged. 

Me: Wowzers this is so much Yaoi and Drama! Please Review! I want some criticism, and this might be a long Mpreg I've ever done. My last one was Cloud and Reno in my other website account…kekekeke….DRAMA! If you need more angst, come to me, and I made an uncut scene of Yaoiness in my laptop, so…you want the Uncut Chapter, come to me. Ask me, and I'll email to ya, I would want some helpers as well, into the fighting and stuff, I suck at stuff like that big time. Anybody can give me tips on that stuff! 

Author Note: Even though they should never have feeling's, I think they should ACT like they have pains…and…somewhat…understanding and such…make sense? Anyways, I got pumped up and out of a song from _Danity Kane, Damaged_! Good song no? XD, anyways, also the Vexen being the whole Daddy thing was my friend's idea….. weirdo she is lmfao. 

Me: Okay, now it's time for my next Chapter, it might take a while, due to Exams and such. Like I said, give me some good points and bad! I'm ready to take it! Anybody who gave me bad points, well…give me tips on how to improve it! ONTO NEXT STORY! YA-HA! (Eyeshield 21 if you haven't noticed….Yaoi…kekekeke…)

_Preview:_

_The Pyro-Head slumped on the ground with tears in his eyes. It was too much for him to take, "My my…the Great Fire Wielder is howling…what joy it brought to me…" A mysterious figure appeared, and stood in front of the now fumed Pyro… "You...__**---------**__" Axel hissed with much fury, as the person smirked slyly, "What will Roxas think of you now…? A weakling perhaps, my dear poor Axel…" The person laughed with much resentment. _

Me: Also…if you want, I'll let you all vote for whom it was….XD

Larxene: _She is a bitch ya know?_

Marluxia: _He's a bit too girly, but a bastard_

Luxord: _Bastard…ugly…eviler…yeah…_

Xemnas: _Please, he's MANSEX!_

Saix: _We all know what he is right..?_


End file.
